La boîte aux trésors
by Frudule
Summary: Dans sa jeunesse à l'orphelinat, Tom Riddle avait déjà la manie de collectionner... Venez découvrir sa boîte aux trésors... angst


Titre : La boîte aux trésors  
Genre : fic, angst, Tomcentrific  
Rating : PG -13  
Nombre de mots +750

* * *

Qu'ils étaient pitoyables ces petits camarades à pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non.

Il ouvrit sa boîte au trésor et saisit une mèche de cheveux épais. La natte blonde, coupée sans soin, commençait à se défaire. Il la retressa avec application et forma une boucle pour nouer les deux bouts ensemble dans le ruban bleu.

Il y avait ceux qui pleuraient quand ils avaient mal physiquement, pour une chute, pour le cinglant de la règle sur les doigts en guise de punition, pour un des coups de poing récoltés dans les toilettes de la part des élèves les plus âgés. Comme cette fille-là, si douillette qu'elle ne cessait de geindre dès qu'on lui tirait les couettes.

C'était presque un acte de bonté que de la lui avoir ôtée, au final. Il renifla de rire à ses propres pensées et enfila la tresse de cheveux clairs comme un précieux bracelet.

Il attrapa ensuite un joli yo-yo, le bijou brillant de cette boîte mystérieuse qui contenait tous ces trophées. Il se mit à le dérouler et le réenrouler en prenant son temps, n'ayant pourtant aucune intention de jouer avec.

Il y avait aussi ceux qui pleuraient quand ils avaient peur… Et ils étaient tellement nombreux dans cette catégorie-là… Peur d'avoir mal, bien sûr, quand ils se faisaient menacer par un aîné. Peur de la puissance des adultes, s'écroulant immédiatement comme des insectes sous le jugement des recteurs. Peur de l'inconnu, dés qu'ils s'éloignaient trop de l'orphelinat, cette prison rassurante. Et peur de lui, évidemment.

Il suivit le dessin de spirale qui ornait le bois du bout de l'ongle. Il s'y appliquait avec une grande délicatesse, afin de ne pas dévier de la trajectoire du dessin.

Il avait aussi pris un grand soin à choisir le plus exigu et puant des placards du bâtiment entier pour y enfermer le garçon au yo-yo. Il avait été encore plus méticuleux dans le choix des mots de cauchemars qu'il lui susurra par le trou de serrure.

Etaient venus les excuses, les cris étouffés, les pleurs, les bruits d'ongles contre le bois, les supplications et cela n'avait pas cessé de recommencer encore et encore, obsédant comme ce jouet, ce yo-yo, désormais contre son ventre dans le pli de sa chemise.

Mais ce qui les faisaient pleurer à coups sûrs, tous autant qu'ils étaient, les jeunes comme les vieux, ce n'était ni la douleur, ni la peur quelle qu'elle soit.

Il tendit fébrilement la main vers la pièce maîtresse de sa collection, un petit mouchoir blanc taché de sang.

Il avait longtemps crû que c'était le désir de possession qui faisait que les gens s'accrochaient à tels objets ou bien tels personnes jusqu'à l'ineptie la plus totale. Il avait également longtemps crû que c'était la peur de la solitude qui faisait chialer les mômes à leurs défunts parents ou se désespérer les frères et sœurs séparés. Bien sûr que non, c'était plus simple, plus évident ! C'était l'amour lui-même la cause de leurs nullités !

Il appliqua le mouchoir contre son visage et foula l'étole de sa joue, plongea son nez pour respirer dans les larges taches noirâtres de sang.

Qu'ils aiment et ils pleureraient ! Qu'ils aiment et ils se feraient manipuler ! Qu'ils aiment et ils se feraient même tuer ! Comme sa traînée de mère ! Morte de la plus idiote des morts, « le chagrin d'amour » !

Il retira lentement le mouchoir de son visage et le serra dans ses doigts à en faire souffrir le tissu.

L'amour… Une faiblesse. Il l'avait toujours su mais ne l'avait réellement compris qu'en supprimant l'objet de l'affection de la petite mijaurée au lapin. La pauvre bête avait été retrouvée morte étouffée par le fichu qui lui servait de collier, comme c'est cruel ! Un petit sacrifice pour une grande révélation, pourtant…

Car il suffisait de dénicher leurs inclinaisons pour gagner le contrôle ! Oui, ils aimaient, tous ! Toujours ! A s'en damner !

Mais lui… Lui, il n'aimait pas. Il n'avait besoin de rien, de personne. Il ne voulait pas. Il était si -différent- des autres… Et pas seulement à cause des choses mauvaises qu'il pouvait déclencher de sa seule volonté. Non… Il était spécial… Spécial…

Tom Marvolo Riddle, dix ans, sourit en rangeant toutes ses possessions dans sa boîte, et aussi en cachant cette dernière au même endroit qu'avant. Une fois assuré de la confidentialité de sa planque, il se releva doucement et épousseta son pantalon.

Puis, sans plus attendre, il repartit à la chasse aux nouveaux trésors.

* * *

note de l'auteur : le personnage de Tom jeune est vraiment très fort, et j'espère avoir rendu son côté profondément cruel tout en le laissant -encore- humain... Merci de la lecture ! 


End file.
